Hitomi no Hikari
by Infinitis
Summary: I'm waiting for you...Shugo. An Aura Story. From the begining to the never ending
1. S

Hitomi no Hikari

(Eyes of Light)

An Aura story

_Shugo...I'll be waiting for you_

Somewhere, far in the depths of cyberspace, a small girl sleeps on a comfy bed while holding a patched-up teddy bear. Her hair is like pure silver, skin like white porcelain. Not long, she stirs in her sleep. The girl pulls her satin sheets closer to herself. Pictures of dear friends fade in and out of her dream. She dreamed of her awakening. Dreamed of how Tsukasa looked when she first saw the 'world'. She smiles because she has friends. But with friends...she has enemies. _Morganna._ The child suddenly wakes and rises from her sleeping position. She looks around for anybody near. The poor girl sighs and pouts. Now she knows, with wakefulness comes loneliness.

* * *

A young boy walks around a doorway corner. Quickly, he hides behind the bedroom wall. A few minutes passed and no sound is heard. The boy gave a sigh of relief and happiness.

"Cool! Now I can check out Kaz's new game!! I hope it's not boring like those other crappy games."

* * *

_Tsukasa is never here anymore. I wonder what she's up to._

Not a moment later, Aura's moves her feet to the side, off the bed, and onto the grass. She straitens her dress and plays with her hair.

_Since Tsukasa isn't here, I guess I should take a walk and leave my teddy behind._

_

* * *

_

"Wow! This is cool." The boy looked at his surroundings in amazement. "I'll just play for a couple of minutes and--"

_I hear a voice behind me. It's not familiar to me. I wonder who it is._

Her feet turned herself around. She gazed into cobalt eyes. A boy of the same size as the girl stood in front of her. This was the first time Aura met another person. A smile appeared on the boy's face. A smile that she'll hold dear to her heart.

"Hello."

_Hello...This word is not very well known to me. What does it mean? What should I say? Maybe I should say it back._

"_Hello_" She said back, a little hesitant. The boy seemed to get more excited by the second.

"Uh, do you wand to play with me?"

"_Play? With me_?"

"Yup! You see, I'm new to this game and I'm only going to be on for a few minutes. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do and...I don't want to be alone..."

_So he's alone too??_

"...so that's why I want you to play with me."

The small girl thought for a while, then smiled.

"_Ok! Let's play_."

"Cool! My name is Shugo Kunisaki. You can call me Shugo. What's yours?"

"_I'm Aura_."

What was supposed to be a few minutes of a quick look and go turned to be hours of fun and games. Aura taught Shugo how much she knew about the 'game' and Shugo told her about himself in the real world. And...

"You know what? I want to be a** real** hero! I wanna be really strong so I can protect my friends...

_Friends_

...and my sister, Rena!!"

_I wonder if I could be his friend._

"_Shugo..._"

"Huh? What is it, Aura?

The young girl turned to the open boy, her very first 'found' friend. She smiled to him. "_What's a hero_?"

"WhAt!!!" The boy surprisingly jumped out of his sitting position on the grass. "You mean you... but how could..." Shugo looked at the girl and saw that she was sincere. He thought for a while. "Hmm, have you heard of Robin Hood?"

"_No_." The girl said with a little bit of perplexity in her voice.

Shugo almost fell down at her answer. "No??? Man, do your parents tell you stories at night?"

Aura looked away for a while with a confused look. "_I...don't think I...have parents..._"

The boy looked back at her, albeit saddened. Then-

"Aura..."

The girl looked to him as if the last question he asked didn't matter.

"How about..." Just as the boy started his new question, he noticed the sky darkening. The mock stars started to peek from the twilight sky. Shugo knew he had to go soon. "Uh, how about I tell you about a hero story?"

She blinked twice, no three more times. Slowly, the lonely girl smiles and nods thankfully. Shugo chuckles and gives her a thumb up.

"Alright! But- where to start..." Shugo looks around the forest area while thinking of a familiar story. His midnight eyes caught onto something glistening, water-like. The young boy smiles brightly as an idea appears in his mind. "Ah! I'll tell you the story of the Lady of the Lake!!"

First Dream Sequence enD

* * *

Disclaimer: Some of the words in the story are based on the third vol. of the .hackLotT book. I don't own the characters in the story.

Author note: I wanted to write this story ever since .hackdusk (legend of the twilight) I'll have the next story really quickly!! I love this story and I love the Aura/Shugo pairing. I can't believe that there's only a few out there T.T ...well, this is going to be the story that will top all other Aura/Shugo stories!!!!!!!

Oh! Review me!! Starving artists need inspiration from readers!!!!!!!


	2. Ss

Hitomi no Hikari

(Eyes of Light)

An Aura story

_Shugo…I'll be waiting for you_

* * *

There was once a king

Who still ruled young

In ages to come

His sword he had broke

The sword from the stone

In legends old

'Go my King'

Merlin the Wizard said,

'There ye true Excalibur lie,

In waters cool

With a Mistress close by

Ride to the Lady of the Lake.'

The King rode to the Lake there

Where the sword was held by the Lady fair

Not in the water, but up in the air.

'I give you Excalibur, dear Arthur King,'

Said she,

'But may I inform it belongith to me.'

The King then said, 'Fear not My Lady,

I'll see thee again and bring thy sword

Back before I die.'

_Such a peculiar story…_

* * *

"…So King Arthur took a boat to get the sword. And just as he grabbed it from the Lady's hand, she disappeared as if the Lady was never there. The King then rode away to adventures ahead until he met the Lady again in his dying days."

Shugo let out a huge sigh and flopped on the artificial ground thinking of how telling stories can be so stressing. "The End." The boy concluded.

_End…_ Aura pondered on such a word.

Silence overcame the children once more. Shugo looked back at the cloud-haired girl who seemed deep in thought.

"I'm not good at telling stories… Sooo, what do you think of it?"

Aura turned to the boy and answered. "_Its…Interesting…_"

"What?" The boy then turned to his side, giving Aura a puzzling look.

"_It is also sad, the story. The King doesn't see the Lady again until the day he dies. Why do you like stories that are sad, Shugo?_" She tilted her head, making the high moon mix with her azure-violet eyes.

The boy scrunched his face. "It's not sad, it's… fantasy, I guess. I didn't mean to have the story be sad," Shugo then began to stand up tall as a tree in front of the sitting pale girl. "Just that it's the beginning to a wonderful adventure!" Shugo slashed about with a pretend sword of his own, destroying imaginary enemies. This made Aura giggle.

"King Arthur was a great hero, one of my favorites." The boy sheathed his make-believe sword. "He had wonderful journeys and battles and eventually became the King of all Britain!" Shugo widely smiled at the girl in front of him. "I want to become a hero like him!-"

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-boooooooooooooh? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING ON MY COMPUTER!" The angry voice echoed through the programmed forest. Shugo cowers in fear.

"_Shugo what's wrong? Who was that voice?_" The cloud-haired girl stands concerned and goes to the nervous boy who seems to be looking off into a place where Aura can't see.

"JUST A SEC! I'M GONNA GET OFF SOON!" Shugo yelled back in reply.

Aura gives him a puzzled look. His opens his mouth to speak to her, but is afraid to tell.

"I gotta go."

The pale girl's face turns into sadness. "_Go_?" And it's just when they were having the most fun.

The boy didn't want to leave her sad. He winks and smiles at her. "Hey, I'll come back. And when I do, we can play 'hero', ok?"

Out of the blue, the cerulean eyed girl jumps onto Shugo in a big hug. This almost made him loose his balance…wait…he did loose balance. The boy opened his eyes after the fall hit him. The girl before him gives Shugo a smile. "When we play hero, can I be the Lady of the Lake…um…only with a bigger part?"

Shugo smiles again and sweat-drops, "Uh, yah sure." and gets himself up. With a last look at the girl who seems to be still sitting on the ground where he fell, he gave his good-bye and brings his hands to the headset.

"_I'll be waiting for you, Shugo!_"

8888

Soft crying is heard from not far away. _Why am I like this?_ The little girl thinks. She lies alone in her bed, curled in a ball. The girl lifts her head and notices heat streaks on her face.

"**_You are crying, sadness. It's a human emotion_**."

Aura jumps in a sitting position, trying to find the origin of the voice. Then a woman with long blond flowing hair stands at the foot of the pale girl's bed. The woman smiles lovingly and she opens her arms, waiting for an embrace.

"_M-Mama_!"

The woman holds the girl warmly then ever before. Aura smiles brightly and laughs. The mother smiles, yet not happily. The child doesn't see this smile because her face was still in the comfort of her mother's shoulder.

"**_Mein kind (my child)… Ich habe irgendeine Sache, die wichtig ist, Ihnen zu erklären. (I have something important to tell you)_**."

"_Mutter, warum Sie seak in unserer Sprache tun Sie? (Mother, why do you speak in our language?)_"

"**_Dummes Kind, wünsche ich kein uns hören. (Silly child, I do not want any one to hear us.) Ich habe ein anwesendes, zum zu geben Ihnen. Er ist ganz speziell. (I have a present to give to you. It is very special.)_**" A simple light shines within the right palm of the mother's hand. The glow grows into an outline of an old book. Aura looks closely at the book, perplexed.

"_Mutter, warum geben Sie dieses Buch? Muß ich es lesen? (Mama, why do you give this book? Do I need to read it?)_" The child gazes at her mother with her azure-violet eyes, no, they already turned oceanic sapphire. The mother smiles at her child.

"**_Ich sah Sie früh mit diesem Jungen. Ich hörte ihn, Ihnen über die Legende des Königs Arthur zu erklären. Jetzt mit diesem Buch, können Sie Ihre eigene Heldlegende beginnen. (I saw you earlier with that boy. I heard him telling you about the King Arthur legend. Now, with this book, you can start your own hero legend.)_**"

"OH_-, Dose Shugo ist in meiner Legende auch? (Oh, can Shugo be in my legend also)?_" Aura asks pleadingly.

"**_Ja wirklich er ist ein großer Held, Sie denken? (Yes, actually he will be a great hero, do you think?)_**"

Aura nods happily and holds the book tightly. The mother bends down and plants a light kiss on her daughter's soft cheek. "**_Mein Kind, muß ich Sie von hier lassen an heraus. Ich bin traurig. Jetzt erinnern Sie sich, stark zu sein. Selbst wenn es nur Schwärzung nach links gibt, irgendwie gibt es Licht. (My child, I have to leave you from here on out. I am sorry. Now, remember to be strong. Even when there is only darkness left, somehow there will be light,) hikari._**" Emma, the mother, lifts her child's chin to make aura's glossy, innocent eyes to her. The mother smiles dearly. "**_My Hitomi no Hikari._**" Emma now kneels in front of her child to hug her closely. "**_Das Buch... ist es ein Teil Ihrer Seele. Halten Sie es sicher. Führen Sie an das Buch zuerst zu jemand anderes anderes dann Shugo. (The book…It is a part of your soul. Keep it safe. Pass on the book first to someone else other then Shugo.)_**"

The girl struggles to get out of her mother's smothering grip as she tries to look into her mother's blank eyes wondering why Shugo couldn't have the book first. "**_Er ist zu jung, lieb. Warten Sie wann. (He is too young, dear. Wait a while.)_**" The mother smiles again, only sentimentally. Emma moves to get up to her feet, walking a ways from the curious Aura. She tries to hold in the tear that threatens to come out. 'No, I want Aura to be strong. So I too will have to be…until the end.'

"**_Aishiteru. Sayonara (I love you. Good bye)._**"

Emma walks away, leaving her daughter on the bed, distraught. The mother disappears into the dim moonlit forest.

"_Mamma?_"

* * *

A brush of pain in the abdomen, it dulls as she puts her hand on the place where synthetic flesh and spear meet. A dim smile rises from the woman's face. "Gomen nesai, Aura. (I'm sorry, Aura)" Emma coughs into her hands and sees, faintly, drops of blood.

A cold stare borrows into the blond woman's back. She holds the end of the dagger close to herself, as if trying to hide something. Her long and wavy dark locks cover her beautiful features, but they cannot shield the dry-blood-brown glare of the woman. The dark haired woman chuckles. "**'n brudd , iawn 'n brudd chennych at d 'ma a darfod i mewn 'ch ferch s chysgoda. Adwaen wrth gwrs. 'ch 'n ddau ydy fel 'n anwahanadwy Emma. (Wise, very wise of you to come here and die in your daughter's shadow. She will know of course. You two are so inseparable, Emma.)**"

"**_We are, I guess. I do not want to see her cry for me, Morganna. I hope she'll find better times then this._**" Emma slumps a bit as strength within her fades. Morganna brings an arm over her victim so that the blond leans on her. Slowly, the dark-locked woman lowers both herself and Emma to the forest ground. "**_I suppose you are free, now._**" Emma closes her eyes as the younger woman lays down her head.

Morganna huffs unsatisfactory "**Mo dan Ca 'r buchedd chan 'ch ferch , Ewyllysia. (Not until I have the life of your daughter, I will.)**" She feels a warm hand on her cheek. Confusingly, Morganna notices that it is Emma's hand that touches her.

"**_You don't know, but I loved you like my own as I did to Aura. Both of you are born from me, here in this limitless space._**" A sigh escapes from Emma's lips as a tear falls from Morganna's blood orbs. "**_For Aura's life, I must die here. You had to too. But…I did hope you could live a while longer. To live is a wonderful thing, Morganna. J-Just_**" Words from the mother's mouth becomes impossible for the younger woman to hear. Morganna leans in closer to Emma's face. "**_Don't hurt my Aura too much. She is lonely. Stay by her side as Shadows do in moonligh…_**" Last breath escapes from the lying woman's lips.

* * *

**"**_Mamma_**?"** Tears fall from both the Hikari (light) and the Kage (shadow).

Second dream sequence end

* * *

Aha! Finished! Kinda tricky with three languages in a fic. No, I don't speak any of them. Wish I did. Well, I knew the Japanese part. Wink! Thank you Freaky Person O.o, Alex Warlorn, Sarah1281, Helbaworshipper, Murgatroyd, and Blackheart Syaoran as my patrons in reviewing! Whee! Six reviews! I'm happy.

The languages symbolize the background behind the character. German for Aura and Emma because they are from there…in a way. I picked welsh for Morganna because that's where the root of her name is from. Plus, welsh is one of my favorite languages, very mystical.

Waste a few seconds and see if you can review. Like: cool-_terrible_-**could be better**.

I'm counting on you!

Logging off


	3. SsS

Hitomi no Hikari

(Eyes of Light)

_Shugo…I'll be waiting for you

* * *

_

* * *

It's always at the beginning of dreams that are forgotten. Well, most of the time.

* * *

My eyes, no longer an amethyst pastel but bright azure blue, open and contemplate my dreams. _Mama._ _She really was a saint. Plus, I never would think of Morganna as a sister back then. But now, it's over. Morganna is no longer a threat. She finally realized that she can exist without chasing me around._ I sigh and smile. I can still feel some restlessness between her and me. _Though, I don't mind it at all. Sometimes I go to her for advice._

_Four years…has it been that long since then?_ My right hand moves unconsciously to my heart. _The day when Morganna did her worst on me? _ I can still feel the pain of having my cybernetic body, down to my core, being ripped apart and scattered. _But Kite, the boy I chose to give the book to unselfishly look for me and cleaned up the angry mess my sister made._ I smile. _Kite…I swear he's just what I thought King Arthur would look like when Shu…_

_Shu-go…_

_I can't believe…Why...I forgot about him, didn't I?_ I can feel my eyes start to water. My left hand lifts from my lying side and tries to wipe my rolling tears away. _Well, partially it's HIS fault. It's been too long. I've been waiting so long here, in my lake, for him to come back. To be his Lady of the Lake. I have his 'Excalibur' waiting for him. Though, the twilight bracelet isn't exactly what I would call a sword. But if I could, I would turn it to the most spectacular sword for him. I could, I won't do it because it's the way my mother made it. Mamma._

My right hand touches my silver brooch. _My last present from my mother and father, yes father, but mostly my mother because it materialized right before she…died…_ I swallow, trying not to cry again. _I wonder why she picked this shape. What is its meaning?_

**_Infinity_** **_Eternity_**

My mind tries to wonder off the subject of my brooch. I materialize the Twilight Bracelet above me so I could see the intricate designs upon it. _Mother, you were so kind, so beautiful. I wonder if a small fraction of you is still floating about. I wish you were still here. Being the core of The World is very eventful, I say. The World has changed also, for the better. I hope it doesn't end. Eternity. Yes, I guess you meant the brooch to represent the age of this game…or maybe something more. Although, one reason I wish you were here was…well, I'm lonely. I hope Shugo comes back soon…_suddenly, an idea pops in my cybernetic 'mind'.

_I know! I know now how to become un-lonely! I'll be a mother like my own mother!_

_But, I would have to have a companion to combine copy-blueprints for the structure of the new 'player'. Guah! Shugo? _ I angrily turn around on my belly and hit my lake that I am floating above. _Why don't you come back? Have-have you forgotten me…?_ I quiet my anger and sadly moved my long pale finger across the water.

_With him not being here doesn't mean he will NEVER come back. Well, I could try to make 'incomplete' daughters, right?_

"**What do you mean 'In complete', dear Aura.**"

Morganna. I roll back to sit upright so I could look at my sister.

"_Good day, dear Morganna." This 'sisterly' talk is upsetting. Oh, if only I was a Human, I could truly feel sick to my stomach._

"We are in a way, I mean 'human', of course." She sits, floating above the water beside my figure. _We look the total opposite. I, in my glowing white-opal dress and she in her India-black sleeveless dress look like just as my, our, mother depicted us, light and **shadow**._ My sapphire eyes turn to meet her blood-red orbs. _I am partially confused at her mentioning that we are 'humans'._

She slightly tweaks a smile_. It's forced, I can tell, probably trying to comfort me._ "**No need to be confused. I know of our current state, but you would probably go on a rampage like what I did when I figured out.**"

"_What? Current state?_" I try to see in her mind what kind of state we could be…but she is too fast! _Curse all elder sisters…except Rena, I think._

Morganna laughs, this time not with force. "**Silly girl,**" She stands and ruffles my hair. _Is she leaving?_ "**I'll show you in due time.**" The elder woman walks away in front of me. _No! Don't go!_ I frantically try to go to her, but I do not want to seem so dependant. So I unwillingly stayed put.

"**You know, I could help you with trying to make your so called 'daughters'. I seem to have a couple of fragments left in handy.**" She smiles at me. _I think…I'm starting to like you, Morganna._ I stand suddenly willingly and I run to her dark semi-smiling figure.

As I stood beside her once more, she turns to me yet again, we are still walking together. I note that she is a head taller then I. "**Aura, don't mind about that Heir-to-the-Twilight-Bracelet boy. I have a feeling he might come sooner then you think.**"

* * *

I see a sleeping figure lying upon stakes of emails. _Ah, Bulmung, you don't cease to amaze me._ After checking the CC Co. room for life signs, I put my e-mail idea on top of the others about the cos-contest. A smile appears on me as I notice the sleeping administrator drooling here in The World. _I can rely on him to not tell this came from me. This man has always been a brother ever since he saw me. I am blessed to have these people around myself here in the world. Yes, I think everyone here is blessed in The World. I better teach my complete-daughter that when she is born._ I think about the contest in the e-mail I sent him. _I saw Rena in the World a couple of times. My high hopes are telling me that she'll stay for a bit more. I've been reading her e-mails and noticed that she is a big fan of my first Heir. That's where I got my idea. But when I read about Shugo…I wasn't really happy about what was going on. Grades falling, no goals. He seemed to have changed, lost his light. I do hope this contest will bring him back. _

_He can be a hero here right? To follow in the foot-steps of the Dot Hackers, my Knights of the Round Table._

_Soon, just as Morganna said, you will come. I'll just have to hope, have faith._

* * *

Hoping EnD

* * *

Yhay! I'll have the next chappie soon. I'm going to be at my mom's, so be patient! This chapter may look short lengthwise, bit it took me a while to type 0.o 

Thank you Alouete, Steeple333, Twilight Memories, Vash, and Helbaworshipper(twice rev'ed! Thankies!) for being my patrons in reviewing! Whee! Five reviews! I'm even happier. (Two thumbs up with those squiggly things on them)

When I was looking for Morganna's name, I thought it would be Scottish too, but it said Old English/Welsh. I would have loved to put Gaelic if I could T.T

When I was reading my handy .hackLotT books, I realized that Aura's other 'fragments' weren't as 'complete' as Z()e()p()p()h()i()e was, Whoops! I think I said a spoiler! Evil laugh.

Reviews keep me motivated! Waste a few again (or not Y.Y) to do it.

Logging off and will _hopefully_ soon log on again.


	4. SsSs

Hitomi no Hikari

(Eyes of Light)

_Shugo…I'll be waiting for you_

* * *

A girl's first kiss should be something to remember. And if kissed by your true love, he shall stay with you forever. For a boy…well that's unexplainable.

* * *

I gasp! _H-he's here…His aura is like no other, I know it is him! Not too long ago, my Balmung ordered the Costume of Kite and Black Rose Contest to be done. And, of course, I rigged the net so that Rena and Shugo can ONLY win. Now, I feel them logging on to The World, Rena as Black Rose and my Shugo as Kite._ With a quick movement of my hand, I transport myself to Root Town. I stay hidden as I changed myself to invisible-mode. _Ah, my Shugo, it is kind of weird for me to see you in Kite's clothes, but… I did choose the outfit for your wellbeing. I hope you like it._

Blue skies above me move as I float to where you are. You look a bit distraught, when you examine your outfit, a bit amazed too. I giggle. _Maybe you haven't changed too much, silly as ever._ He sees Rena, albeit surprised at her costume. _Doesn't she look warrior-like, Shugo?_ I hone in to his conversation…

_Dorky-_

_Outfits?_

_What's a Dorky?_

I see two lady-players looking at my Shugo, too closely. I huff a bit of steam off. _I hope they'll run on their Tee-hee-heeing way! But wait! He's talking to him. Ah! He's flattering them! Oh woe is me._ Now there is silence. _Has he said something wrong?_ Now a crowd around him appears out of no where. _Oh, the people must have noticed him and Rena's character design._ Shugo and Rena are in a bind. I float over to them to make spaces in the crowd. They escape as quickly as they can to the Chaos Gate. I can tell by Rena's smiling face what place they will go to next.

The Field

I laugh to myself at the look of Shugo's uber-awareness. _He wants to fight a monster, eh?_ I send a very easy monster for him to fight with, one of my favorites. _Now Shugo, let the Hero business begin!_ He runs for at Little Doggie, rampaging speed, overwhelmed with confidence and arrogance. _But wait! No Shugo! Don't use your hands! Your blades! Your blades…too late. Ah, well I suppose King Arthur didn't become a hero all at once._ I see Rena chastising him for being so unprepared. _I've observed many players before, but I have never seen anything like my Dot Hacker Duo._ I sigh and chuckle at the same time. I hear frustration in the conversation. _What's wrong Shugo? Do you not like my game anymore? What…y-you want to quit? No Shugo, please stay._ He turns to his sister as she gives him a guilt-trip. _Yes! He's staying. Good job, dear Rena!_

Then, I feel something foreboding. _A chuckle I hear?_ I turn behind me. Nothing. _Yet…why do I feel scared?_

A scream! It's Rena and Shugo. _Why is there a Golem here? Its level is too high for Shugo and Rena to fight with. Isn't the administration supposed to take care of roaming monsters?_ My head looks for anything suspicious other then…a boy with curly blonde hair? He's different and his costume is like none I've ever seen before. It's a wizard looking jacket with kelp-green colors on the hems but, oceanic blue near the top. He holds an intricate golden staff is beside him. _He's smiling?_ Screams are heard again. _No! The Golem is gaining on them and- Shugo hasn't even saved his game yet. Oh what to do. I want to help Shugo but that boy is unnerving somehow. This can't be happening._

"WHOA!"

A pang of pain burns within my heart as I gasp for air. Was it really my heart…? I touch the place where my heart is, under my brooch. …or did my brooch hurt me? There are spots of blood on my fingers. Blood?

PLAYER SHUGO IS DEAD

_Shugo._ I feel my weak body being dropped through water on The Field's ground floor. Bubbles of cybernetic fragments and ringing bells float up round me as I dive downward, down to my Lake. My hands fold over hay heart as they try not to shake. I hate that word, dead. So many times did I call to Balmung to change the word when a player is defeated in battle. A sentence with words such as Dead and Shugo don't go well to me. _Now, Aura, you've done this how many times? I don't know…but it's Shugo. He needs me now though._

My feet and dress float above the water just a foot away from where my Shugo lays arms wide open and vulnerable. _Shugo._ My heart aches with a second of pain and I tremble, right down my spine. The water's wind plays with his ocean-green hair. Now I start to walk to him. Drips of purifying waters randomly ring around us. My eyes soften at you. _We are here, finally, in our Lake. I guess you are keeping my promise; I had to force you here by your sister to get back on this game. Now, My Hero Shugo, I Lady Aura of the Lake shall give you your long awaited gift._

I see your eyes open to me, strange and perplexed. You see me. _Do you remember me? Oh how I missed you. Now, we have grown in both mind and body. Has it been that long, eight years? My Shugo, I can see though your eyes that you do not remember me._

"_Shugo…you are the chosen one_."

I start to bend down. I do not know what to do. I usually touch a person to heal them

"_The one destined to carry on…_"

_I hope you'll remember me Shugo. I've seen movies and read books about something like this._ My heart quietly thumps. _Movies like when a girl meets a boy for the first in a long time, they find that there is something more between them. I think I feel it now. I've always wanted to do this._

"…_The legend of the dot hackers_."

I close my azure eyes. Our lips meet, almost as one. You become stiff, surprised, but you soften. My heart races. My mind reels then fears my heart will leap out of my chest. I hear whispers of yelling in the back of my head, strange people, but I heard them before when there is no sound. Now I hear them calm and…laugh? I ignore the people's chuckling. Great amount of energy and healing flows through my body to his since we've connected. My mind hears his thoughts. I hear that he's excited. _Do boys like kisses?_ He then goes on saying something about a first kiss. _First kiss. I wonder if it has significance._ His breaths make known that he is uncomfortable. I let go. _For a moment, I thought he was going to cling on_. My eyes reopen to see him blush. I am surprised myself at his reaction to my kiss. But… I still see in his eyes that he does not remember me. He thinks that this is what I do for when I meet all people. I start to move away, trying to suppress my tears and anger.

SHUGO'S LIFE IS RESTORED

He gets up with a little bit of a blush in his cheeks and rubs his arms. "Hey…I can move again." I notice your voice has become deeper. I stand and then you stand with me. Your deep-sea eyes gaze at me sincerely. "Did you heal me? Er…thanks!" _I cannot be mad at you my hero._

"_Shugo…_"

_I think I … love… (Is that the word?) more then I hate you Shugo._ My hands reach out to you since I am floating a head higher above. I hold your wrist gently as if not to break it, not to break the new fragile bond between us now. I gaze to you thinking the words over and over in my head, _I love, I love only you._

"_Do not forgo. You are the Heir to the Dot Hackers Legend!_"

_Be a hero Shugo, like you used to want_.

"_You must continue the quest that they began!_"

_Be my hero. I wonder if The Lady of the Lake had some feeling for Arthur too._

Your eyes widen, I see them in awe at the moment between us.

My hands grow warmer and your wrist grows stronger. _Do you like it when I hold it like that?_ A power that was given to me from my mother, destined to be yours but given first to your past hero is now given to you.

"_Take back the bracelet—the sacred treasure sought by all._"

_I wonder if mother had plans for you. What is your total connection between you and this bracelet?_

A blast of my power and the power older then I shine from the bracelet that you now own, Shugo.

"Whoa!...ugh!"

I float away. _My power is at its limit, I am tired and I am needed for rest. You no longer need me Shugo. Become a hero as you have always…_

"Wait! Don't leave me!"

_What? You…don't want me to go? D-do you remem-_

"**I don't even know your name!**"

_A false hope…collided by a new beginning._

"_I am Aura_."

_Shugo…I'll be waiting for you, because now, I love you._

The light becomes brighter. You are in shock. _Will you love me, remember me?_

"_Fear not, young Shugo._"

_Yes, we are still young. Our minds are still fickle at the moment._

"_We shall meet again_."

I fade, yet I still hear your voice. I turn and smile back at you, sincerely, like your eyes.

"Au-"

* * *

Don't go! Don't leave! I want to know more about you! About this adventure!

"Aura!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own .HLotT and the words. But I do own the ideas and thoughts of Aura (sticking out tongue)

This chapter was fun! I basically read the first book really really slow and put in the thoughts of Aura (and Shugo for a bit). This was what I thought Aura would think if she loved Aura…and to my thoughts I thinks she did. I think an AI can suppress some feelings, right? It didn't exactly say her heart was going Ba-bump ba-bump like all mangas do. Oh well.

My spring break is over! T.T I won't be writing as much, but I'll hopefully write soon.

Yes! I finally found an Aura desktop wallpaper! Haha, i'm a hopeless aura fan. (sweatdrop)

Thanks for Helbaworshipper (Thrice reviewed! Thankie), Twilight Memories (twice rev'ed, two thumbs up! I believe Zephie will come sooner then you think. Wink, wink.), and Steeple333 (Twice too! Whit-woo! Heehe. Thank you!)

Now, who is this 'wizard-ish' boy? How will Morganna react about Aura's first Kiss? And what about Aura's 'complete' daughter? Until next time, see ya!

Don't forget to write (aka review)!

Logging off.


	5. SsSsS

Hitomi no Hikari

(Eyes of Light)

_Shugo…I'll be waiting for you_

* * *

Wind blæsten viento kelata gaz schlingt bugðast aria ddirwyn ventus flamen giro scia respiro fiati curva vira sno

* * *

I feel…foggy, and a bit confused. I try to open my eyes, but my lids feel heavy, weighted down by something unseen. I hear a voice singing far away. Was it far away? Or is it my mind? I suddenly feel my aching head being pillowed underneath something somewhat warm. Not too long, I feel my whole body lying down on something soft and familiar.

"**Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?**"

Ah, I think I'm on my bed. But… something is out of place.

"**We just keep dreaming of a land cross the river.**"

Long wise fingers, whose nails were dipped in India-blank coloring, comb and smooth my wavy silver locks. My wakening eyes look closely at the hands, especially the long fingernails! Yickes! I've seen those fingers before…

"**No destination, but we are together.**"

Morganna!

"**In the silent sadness we're paddling down the raging sea,**"

My still-aching head moves quickly up and I turn to see my sister. Just as I was going to ask her what she was doing here, Morganna puts her long index finger on my lips. That touch...it's familiar.

"**down to nowhere…**" Her head that was held high in composure looks down arrogantly on my blank face. What nerve! Her finger never leaves my lips. My lips…Oh, Shugo! I turn my eyes away from my sister to try to suppress a blush. My small pale ears hear her chuckling.

"**What's this? A fragment of a kiss I feel? Well, well, dear Aura. I suppose you did meet your new Heir after all**!" A full blown laugh reaches my ears, almost to the point of breaking my cybernetic ear drums. Is there such a thing? Oh well, I could fix them later. I angrily look back at my sister with a gaze that said, 'Take the finger off, or you will suffer.' She lifted an eyebrow for a response. I may be strong, but she is much stronger. Morganna side-smiles and rubs her finger hard on my lips before letting go. When she did, I put my hands to my mouth to rub away her 'bad influence' data.

"**Aura.**" Morganna examines the finger that touched my lips. She then turns her head to me, her long dark wavy locks falling off her shoulder. "**How are your 'incompletes' doing?**"

My 'incompletes', my daughters born to never see their mother! I'm not allowed to visit and communicate with the players, so I send my daughters like I'm in The World with them. "_They're fine, Morganna. One of them though almost got into big trouble_" I remember her, a child born from very old data fragments that I pieced together as a flower.

"**Ah, yes. And your newest one? The last time I saw your work on her, she looked like an angel.**" Morganna left eye seemed to twitch as she said the word 'angel'. _Does she not like my latest daughter or maybe the thought of something 'angelic' annoys her? It seems that way_. I smile in spite of what she thought.

"_I'm sure she's fine…_" I feel my voice fade with my wondering mind. My smile dims. _Yes, I love my children, but how is it worth it when you cannot be with them. I made them not just for the World, but also for myself in a way._ A sigh escapes from my lips before my own sister could recognize my change in mood.

Morganna leans in with a smirk to my depressed face. _I don't care anymore about anything now. Shugo…he probably WANTED to forget about me. Do my own 'children' wonder about their maker sometimes? If I ever fade, will people remember me? _I try to keep these temping thoughts at bay, shaking off the tears that are forming in my eyes. I feel like I cry too much.

"**Do you think you're ready to make a 'complete' child**?" Morganna corrects herself with a dry cough. "**Well, an AI child since it will be born here**."

I immediately look into my sister's eyes in bewilderment. _Did I hear 'Complete' child coming out of my sister's mouth? "Ready?"_ Morganna shook her head in fervor to know my answer. _Am I really ready, but what if I don't have enough strength? Will the child be like the others who go on with their lives without even knowing me?_

Morganna, fed up with my depressing attitude, held my shoulders tightly with her hands so I wake from my saddening stupor. She didn't touch me with her forefinger, as if trying not to damage something. "**Aura, it's going to be a 'complete child'. Do you know what that means? She'll be more then you'll ever imagine! You'll get the chance of being a mother like our Emma! A new adventure! I'm sure you'll have enough strength.**"

For a second I was sure of myself, but a doubt hung in my mind. "_Morganna, who will supply the other 'data'? It sounds like you found some or something-_"

My sister screams in frustration as she shook me unconsciously. "**It's Shugo you idiot!**" The next thing I saw was that forefinger within cross-eye distance to my face. "**THIS is the fragment we needed! You can finally create a child with his 'data'!**"

Happiness finally overtook me. _A child by Shugo and me!_ I blush a deep red. _Oh, I wonder what she'll look like! Of course, I had to be a girl._ I jump on my bed to a standing position till another doubt hit…_Does Shugo want to be a father? Is he worthy not to abandon her?_ I flop back on my bed to lie in my bitterness. My hands cover my face as I sighed once more in despair. Morganna follows suit, without sighing and being in despair. She shakes her head and chuckles.

"**Aura, now you're being paranoid. I'm sure Shugo would love to be a father**" She gags on her own words a bit, but swallows down her pride. "**You'll just have to take a blind leap of faith**." Morganna then smiles at me, not one of her fake or one sided smiles, a full fledged one to truly admire. _She never smiles like that. I wonder what made her change._ I smile hastily, as if letting her know that I was ok.

"_So,_" I began. My azure blue eyes gaze into her mahogany-brown orbs, glittering with anticipation. "_When do we start_?"

Morganna rolls her eyes. "**It's a matter of 'where' not 'when', dear sister. You have not been listening well to my lectures on building AIs, I figure**."

* * *

Net slum, a sanctuary for the lost and unwanted; the gate to my forest where I sleep. Ever since Shugo came into my life, I have always wondered how he got into the forest. _Did the player before him found a way into my own realm? Or maybe it was just a coincidence…_

"**Nothing's a coincidence, Aura**" My sister replies to my thought just as she appeared beside me. "**Everything has a plan, a map that no one can figure out. Destiny, it's unpredictable as the wind.**"

I gaze from my sister to the pale-violet glowing orb in front of Morganna and me. The orb contains a small figure outside, although the shape is undeterminable since there are bits of pieces of hexagonal data files still left to be put together. But I know that this figure will soon become my child. My feet wonder to the orb before me as I wanted to have a closer look at my creation. I smile as I could make out a sleeping face. _Did I look that cute when I was young? I wonder if Shugo thought of me as cute_. My face heats up a bit '**Everything has a plan, a map that no one can figure out. Destiny, it's unpredictable as the wind.**'

_Wind…_

"**Have you named her yet?**" Morganna asks like it's a statement of fact other then a question. _Is she calling me slow?_

"_Of course I have!" Not really, but I'm thinking…Wind…something with wind. Breeze or Coil? No. …wait. Ze - Zephyr?_ I feel my smile growing larger the thought dwells longer on my mind. _Zephie! I'll name her Zephie!_

"**Wait.**" My sister's voice reeks with puzzlement. _Is the name not right?_ She walks forward and looks me in the eye, standing in the way of my view of my child. "**What is that?**" She asks.

"_Her name?_" I assume she heard my choice. I try not to appear insecure of my decision.

"**Yes!**" She lifts her left eyebrow and over exaggerates her speech. "**What kind of name is that?**"

As soon as she said the words 'what kind of name is that', anger instantly flows within me, feeling mocked and insulted by my name choosing. I huff and turn my head away from her in a pout. "_I think 'Zephie' is an adorable name._"

To my surprise, Morganna suddenly bursts out laughing, trying to suppress it. _Now I really feel insulted!_

"**Alright, fine. Have it your way. Go with your chibi-syle naming system. Guys looooooove girls with cute names.**" Her mahogany eyes wink at my blazing blue orbs. She smirks and materializes a stick. "**Here's something to beat the guy players off with-**"

BAM!

Morganna flies into the air as I lower my boxer-gloved hand from the impact point I had on my sister's face. _I know, it's disrespectful, but she deserves it._ With a sigh, I walk closer, inches apart to my sleeping child and touch on the liquid-like opaque orb.

"_Zephie dear, when in doubt, always punch the point of your anger or injustice in the face. You'll have to deal with the consequences, but_," I smile sheepishly. "_It's always worth it in the end._"

* * *

A familiar boy in a green wizard-not-quite-wavemaster suit sits on a rock with the same smirk he smiled at Aura before.

"Hmm, a child I see. This might as well be interesting." He jumps off his artificial rock. "I, the great Merlin, will have to investigate this for CC Corp."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own .HLotT and the words. But I do own the ideas and thoughts of Aura (sticking out tongue)

About this time, I think Shugo is participating in the valentine's event (wink wink)

"Do rare items explode?"

Heehee. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the delay, I had more school. (Cries.) I don't know when I'll finish the next chapter so bare with me! I'm doing my exams soon. (Shudders.) Yuck.

I'm reading Once and Future King (thumbs up). I never really thought of it but…Morganna kinda reminds me of Morgan Le Fay. I'll put references (smile).

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed moi! Alex Warlorn (Four times reviewed! Whee!) Twilight Memories (Trice revied! Heehee yhay!) Helbaworshiper (Four times! Yhay, I feel loved thankies!) Steeple333 (thrice-ie! Thankie! Smiles!) Vash (Love Peace and Doughnuts to ya! Kisses!)

Thank you all again and don't forget to review for this chapter! They always keep me motivated!

Logging off


	6. SsSsSs

Hitomi no Hikari

(Eyes of Light)

_Shugo…I'll be waiting for you_

888

"Surely you know what a kiss is?" she asked, aghast.

"I shall know when you give it to me," he replied stiffly, and not to hurt his feeling she gave him a thimble.

— J. M. Barrie, _Peter Pan_, 1911 (I love that book xD)

888

(I'm sorry about the whole Zephie/Zefie thing.)

"**If you are near to the dark**

**I will tell you 'bout the sun**

**You are here, no escape**

**From my visions of the world**

**You will cry all alone**

**But it does not mean a thing to me**

**Knowing the song I will sing**

**Till the darkness comes to sleep**

**Come to me, I will tell**

**'Bout the secret of the sun**

**It's in you, not in me**

**But it does not mean a thing to you**

**The sun is in your eyes**

**The sun is in your ears**

**I hope you see the sun**

**Someday in the darkness**"

_I know that song…_

I walk over to Morganna where she lies on some grass she materialized for herself. My eyes look over the uneven rocky ground around my sister's patch of grass. _This place needs a cleanup_, I think to myself. Net slum isn't pretty, but it's tolerable for raising my child. I sit beside my lazy sister, trying not to touch her long raven-black hair.

"_You sang that song to me before my 'awakening'._"

Morganna lazily nods. I look over to her sternly. _That song is so…depressing? Obviously, the writer of that song was not in a good 'I love life' moment. No wonder I'm so messed up. The song messed with my brain as I was still in data progress._

My body gets up to walk closer to Zefie's orb. "_I forbid that song to be sung around these premises._"

I hear Morganna make a noise of disagreement. "**What? Aura, why?**" she wined. My aqua eyes look upon hers with a pensive glace.

"_It's for personal reasons._"

Morganna growls with discontent. "**For my own personal reasons, I quite like that song.**" My sister gets up and stands in a way of being …hmm, cocky with her one-sided smile. Her glossed red lips are a contrast to her shining pearl teeth.

I feel a vain pop out of my head as I close my eyes, trying not to succumb to my anger. "_Well, sing another song you like. Just not…**that **song._"

"**And so why is that song so _unnerving_ to you dear sister.**" I note the word 'unnerving' is greatly emphasized. I see to it as an offence on my behalf.

"_You're the one that's unnerving._"

Morganna walks angrily to my figure and turns me around with a great force so I stand right in front of her much bigger, and more womanly shaped per-say, dark figure. "**Well, your being too 'high and mighty' miss I'm-the-Mistress-of-the-World. You should remember who took care of you-**"

Restless cracklings of confused data chips interrupt my sisterly bickering. Without a moments notice, I quickly look to my daughter's orb to see to the problem at hand. Morganna sighs out some hot air and touches the sphere.

"**She is restless. I was calming her by singing, but you interrupted me in my line of work.**"

I turn back at her twice as annoyed as before. "_Well, by what it says here, it didn't help much._"

Morganna throws up her arms as if in defeat. "_Why doesn't it calm her?_"

"_For one, the lyrics is depressing and two…your singing isn't the best thing I've heard._" I said this while trying to fix the knotted data. My keen senses could feel my sister's raging anger beginning to grow.

"**BAKA! You have no taste. I mean, come on! Don't you remem…**"

From that moment on, I stopped listening to her pointless ranting. With a whiff of my hand, a familiar bear materializes in the sphere and beside my precious daughter. When things started to calm down with both my sister and my daughter's data, I started to hum a tune soft and slow as my mother sang to me.

The song caught my sister off guard. "**Its mother's song, isn't it?**"

I knew the words by heart, yet not wanting them to be set loose as if they would fly away from my memory.

_Willst du immer weiter wandern?_

Do you want to wander further on?

_Sollst du mein auf ewig sein  
_

You shall be mine eternally.

_Kahr' zuruck_,

Come back,

_Zur Fruhling treu und lieb_

To the spring, faithful and tender,

_Kahr' zuruck_,

Come Back

_Das Gluck ist immer da_

There is always happiness.

_Is there always happiness? It must be a frivolous dream. _My eyes lock onto my slumbering daughter who cuddles fondly with my childhood bear. _I hope, Zefie, that I'll never loose you. I want to give you happiness forever._ Damp pristine liquid slides from my cerulean eyes. _I wish I'll never leave you like my mother left me._ My tears won't stop now. Even with my full effort, I cannot stop my human emotions. I feel thousands of hands wipe my still present tears that fall from the world. It always puzzles my mind at how I keep hearing and feeling things that do not exist in my 'World'.

"**Aura…**" Morganna's arms wrap comfortingly around my somber figure. "**Aura, do you feel them?**"

I nod with a blind mind.

"**They are the hands that help you and restrain you. They are the key to your 'reality'.**"

_To my Reality…Could I really be real? Why am I here for then? Why can't I live in the 'Real'?_

I feel a tender kiss on my cheek. "**Mother used to kiss us when we were sad, remember?**"

Soft Calming Lips

_I do remember_.

"_Do remember, Morganna, she kissed us before we went to sleep_." I smile up to her and opened a space in the sphere. I reach for my daughter and brushed her forming golden hair, "_Guntenacht (Goodnight),_" and kissed her forehead.

_Zefie, my precious daughter_

_Shugo, will you love our daughter as I have? I know that the CC Corp. will soon recognize my deeds of copying myself so I would have to come to a possibility of sending my daughter away to a safer place. I must put you to the test. Will you bring back my daughter for me?_

888

'Gotta be strong, so I can meet that girl again.'

_Bring back my daughter for me…_

"What? Whose there? Aura…is that you?"

His ocean blue eyes looks about him in frenzy.

'I must be thinking too much.'

"Shugo? Staring off into space again?" She smiles and he grunts in dissatisfaction. "Come on, we're going to be late for bed!"

'Aura, I promise I'll see you again.'

_I know you will._ I smile in the bamboo tree watching as he walks away to the portal. I have faith.

888

Well, time to go to bed for me! Smiles! Ah, heehe, sorry for being late and being short. I had some writers block and other stuff. But now I'm back on it (and knowing what I write next). I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRY! (Imitates Ritsu-kun. Kawaii)

Wheee! Seven reviews! (I hope I didn't lose anybody T.T come back!) Thank you! I'm so grateful.

Lord Cynic (Ohhooo! Welcome! Glad you liked it)

kattyblackrules (Yes! One by one I shall turn everybody to a ShuuAura fan wink)

Twilight Memories (Whee! Fourthie! Heehe thanx for the change)

Steeple333 (Fourthie! Aww, it's ok. I'm just glad your reviewing! Smiles)

Vash (Thank you! So happy. I try with the funnies, but I'm not always succecful…ehee)

Helbaworshipper (Yes! Tension! xD Fithie!)

Alex Warlorn (hmm, never knew that. Smile. X/ I mess up. I'll revise. Excuse my grammar.)

Your probably wondering about the songs…Well, I'm dedicateing this chapter (kinda) to the wonderful music of DotHack

Don't forget to review! I'll write back!

Logging off.


End file.
